


A Very Merry SHIELD Assignment

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL, also mention of the Deetz family bc I can, but I took the opportunity to make it into a crossover, the characters other than skimmons and percy make a brief appearance, this was originally going to just be skimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: "Hi," Daisy said, her voice coming out quieter than she intended. She cleared her throat, and spoke again. "Hi." She berated herself; at this rate, she would give them away (which would be bad, because they didn't have comms. The team thought that since the subject was young, it would be easier to talk and convince him to come with them. Daisy wondered if they'd ever met a teenager).Simmons smiled, and took initiative. Thank god. "I'm Jemma, and this is Daisy. We're here to help with the Santa meet-and-greet?"Percy smiled, and Daisy internally fangirled. "I'm Percy, I'll be your Santa for today. It's nice to meet you guys!" He shook their hands, and Daisy silently squealed. God, she was a mess. This level of fangirling should only be for fictional characters, not someone who shot at his kidnapper and survived. Simmons squeezed Daisy's hand again.The team investigate a potential inhuman, only to find out more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. The Welcome Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU things are a little different. Daisy has her powers and is called Daisy, but she doesn't have the best control. Also, Ward is still with the team and HYDRA hasn't happened yet. Basically Season 2 and Season 1 switch.
> 
> this is also pre-written, I will publish chapters every other day

It was December 12, when all through the Bus, one pesky inhuman woke up the entire team with her deafening alarm clock.

Daisy groaned and reached for her phone, drowsily hitting the snooze button and burying her head under her pillow, but it was too late. She could already hear Fitz next door landing on the ground with a thud. She sighed, then grudgingly got up. 

After thirty minutes of her being lectured by four people, Daisy dragged herself into the meeting room, ready to face the day! Not really, she wanted to go back to bed _so_ badly, but what can you do? 

Coulson stood at the head of the table, clutching his SHIELD binder like he always does. He and Daisy waited until everyone else came, and finally, as Fitzsimmons walked in rambling about their latest invention, Coulson started briefing the team. 

"We're headed to New York City, there's a potential inhuman there," he said, pulling up the inhuman's picture on the table. 

He had tan skin, black hair, and green eyes, and a stare that everyone recognized. This target had been through some tough schist. Daisy stared at the photo, trying to figure him out. There was something about him that seemed...familiar. 

"His name is Perseus "Percy" Jackson," Daisy's head shot up. _That's_ where she knew him from. 

" _The_ Percy Jackson? The one who got kidnapped and eventually escaped after fighting his captor with a shotgun?" Coulson nodded, and Daisy's mouth fell open. "That guy's a legend!"

Fitz piped up. "He destroyed a national monument."

"And he wasn't prosecuted," Simmons continued. 

"Exactly!" 

"Anyway," Coulson intervened, trying to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand. "He's 17 years old, and is a possible hydrokinetic. However, all we have as proof are eyewitness accounts." 

Daisy snorted. "We've investigated far more with far less." 

Coulson sent her a pointed look. "He'll be at Arden Mall here-" he pinpointed a spot on the map. "-on the corner of Fifth Street. He's acting as Santa at one of those Santa meet-and-greets. We need two agents to go in as-" Coulson sighed. "-elves."

"Pass," May said, to no one's surprise. Everyone else stayed quiet. 

"They need to be able to act as Santa's helpers: bright, bubbly, cheerful, etc." All eyes turned to Daisy. 

"I'll go! I was going to offer anyway," Daisy volunteered, grinning. She couldn't believe she was about to meet Percy freaking Jackson!

"Great, you have field experience and your powers if needed. Ward?" 

"No way, sir."

"It's not like you yourself could go," May scoffed. 

" . . . Okay. Fitzsimmons?" Coulson asked, slightly hurt. 

"Christmas is overrated," Fitz told everyone, and the grumpy Scot never failed to deliver. 

"Which leaves Simmons," Said woman smiled shyly. 

"I'll go, then. I'll be able to study the subject up close," she said, always the optimistic one. 

"Great! Here are your costumes," Coulson handed them two hangers of red-and-green clothes. "Change, and then report back."

***

Daisy and Simmons walked towards each other outside of their bunks, each dressed in what constituted as elf-wear. They were both wearing green dresses with red ends, with red-and-white striped leggings, black boots, green and red hats, and peppermint buttons. It was annoyingly cute. 

"So what's your backstory?" Daisy asked, trying to start a conversation so that they wouldn't have to go back to the team just yet. She picked the right topic; Simmons could go on and on about her character's backstory. 

Simmons put her hands on her hips as if she knew what the other girl was trying to do, but still answered. "I have a single parent, my dad, because my mother died giving birth to me," Daisy raised her eyebrows. "My dad was always a little distant, but he still taught me to treasure the little moments, and thus I cherished every Christmas with my dad. You never know what'll happen next, so you have to live in the moment!"

Daisy covered her snickers. "Anything else?" Simmons glared at her, and she put her hands up. "I think it's cute!"

Simmons' glare lessened, but she still snarked, "Well, what do you have, miss no-backstory?"

Daisy bit back a retort about how it wouldn't be "miss" if she could help it, and answered, "I'm just a woman who loves Christmas." She chose to channel the (few) Christmases where she was treated as a part of the family and _not_ the ones where she was blatantly ignored. 

"And how will that hold up if he gets suspicious?" Simmons asked, her gaze scrutinizing. 

"No good Santa actor would intentionally pick a fight with his elves," Daisy stopped, looking up as one does when they try to remember something. "Other Santas, maybe, but not his elves." 

"A teenager with powers might not do it on purpose."

"Which is why I'll have these," Daisy pulled back her sleeve to show her gauntlet. "And you'll have this." She handed Simmons an ICER. She only looked slightly reassured. "Now, come on! They're probably waiting for us. We should get this over with." The two grimaced at the thought of the team laughing at them, but Daisy tugged Simmons along anyway. 

They stopped in front of the team, cartoonishly-large grins plastered on their faces. The team, as expected, stifled their laughs, and the grins disappeared. They were soon replaced with eye rolls. Daisy opened her mouth, her excitement to meet national legend Percy Jackson tamped down by her embarrassment. 

"When do we start?"


	2. Hello, Percy Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons meets the man, the myth, the legend . . . Perseus Jackson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS

"Well, here we are," Daisy breathed as she looked around the mall. It was sunny, one of those days where everything was too bright to look at but it wasn't hot at all. The meet-and-greet was being set up in the middle of the mall, right next to a fountain. Great, just their luck, they were chasing a possible hydrokinetic and there was a water supply. Daisy and Simmons looked at each other, then clasped hands and headed for the meet-and-greet. 

If Daisy tried hard enough, she could imagine she was just on a date with her girlfriend a few weeks before Christmas headed to meet Santa. No inhumans or SHIELD craziness at all. Wouldn't that be nice? 

But they still had a mission, and so Daisy cleared her thoughts and walked towards Percy. He turned his head towards them, his startlingly sea-green eyes brightening. He looked as he did in his picture: black hair, tan skin, green eyes. He was tall and fit, and gave off an aura of power, which was strange since he was only a teenager. However, this was the guy who was abducted, blew up a national monument, and initiated a gun fight with his captor at only 12 years old, so Daisy didn't know why she was surprised. Simmons squeezed Daisy's hand, sensing her excitement. 

"Hi," Daisy said, her voice coming out quieter than she intended. She cleared her throat, and spoke again. "Hi." She berated herself; at this rate, she would give them away (which would be bad, because they didn't have comms. The team thought that since the subject was young, it would be easier to talk and convince him to come with them. Daisy wondered if they'd ever met a teenager).

Simmons smiled, and took initiative. _Thank god_. "I'm Jemma, and this is Daisy. We're here to help with the Santa meet-and-greet?"

Percy smiled, and Daisy internally fangirled. "I'm Percy, I'll be your Santa for today. It's nice to meet you guys!" He shook their hands, and Daisy silently squealed. God, she was a mess. This level of fangirling should only be for fictional characters, not someone who shot at his kidnapper and survived. Simmons squeezed Daisy's hand again. 

"So you've already got your costumes, all I need you to do is take the photos-" Percy pointed at where the camera was being set up. "-and hand out these short stories." He handed the two pamphlets about Rudolph, and Daisy and Simmons quickly walked away to talk.

"The subject seems stable," Simmons whispered, watching Percy. "although he's young, only 17. He most likely does not have full rein on his powers." 

"D'ya think he had his powers when he was kidnapped?" Daisy asked, still stuck on the fact that this was Percy. Jackson. 

Simmons rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. "Focus, Dais."

She shook her head. "Right, sorry. Anyway, there's a fountain-" Daisy immediately regretted saying that, it was obvious. "-which would leave Per- the potential enhanced with ammo." Her eyes scanned the mall, looking for more sources of water. She noticed that families were starting to line up, their kids running around and generally causing ruckus. _Aww_ \- wait. 

"Jemma," Daisy asked, fiddling with the sleeves of her costume. "do you think a hydrokinetic could control bodily fluids?" 

Simmons turned her head away from Percy, her eyebrows furrowed. She did not like where this was going. "That's...I don't know. It depends on his powers, I guess." She crinkled her eyes in concentration. "A hydrokinetic can control water for sure, but whether they can control other liquids...well, we can't know until we find out." 

Daisy shrunk into herself, the awe of meeting Percy fading. Now that she knew he had the power to control her body without her consent...she shuddered. "Let's not find out."

Simmons placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Agreed."

She took the pamphlets and left to go to the exit of the meet-and-greet. Daisy headed for the camera, suppressing her flinch when Percy looked at her. She forced a smile, and readied the camera.

***

It wasn't long before Daisy snapped the last picture and Simmons handed out the last pamphlet to a cute family (the Deetzes, she thought. Nice family, although the uncle needed a shower. She was also sure the uncle's hair changed just a little bit from time to time, but Daisy couldn't be too sure. Plus, she had to stay focused on the mission). 

Nothing big happened, although P- the subject kept glancing at her when he thought she couldn't see. Her stomach churned every time he did that. Still, Daisy was sure he didn't suspect, since she and Simmons had acted generally upbeat the whole time. Her face hurt from smiling so much. She wondered how Simmons was doing, since the most they could get were fleeting grins from time to time. Who knew being Santa's elves were so exhausting?

Daisy packed up the camera, setting it aside Santa's seat. The subject was in the changing room, so hopefully there would be enough time for her and Simmons to come up with a plan to safely get him to the Bus. She looked around, then headed towards Simmons. 

"Hey, Dais," Simmons greeted, leaning on the exit gate. Sweat beaded her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder. "Can we just . . . review the plan?"

Simmons could sense her discomfort and clasped their hands. "We talk to the subject and see if he would be willing to come back to the Bus with us. If he starts getting agitated, we sedate him with an ICER and bring him back with us. We'll be fine, Daisy."

Daisy exhaled through her nose. "Yeah, yeah, everything will be fine. There's no reason to worry, we've got this under control."

"Hey," Percy said, coming up from behind them. Daisy whirled around, stifling a yelp and throwing out her arm on instinct. He raised an eyebrow. Daisy smiled nervously and lowered her arm. 

"Hi," Simmons said, flashing a quick, nervous smile. Percy's eyebrow lowered and he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, I know this is going to sound weird, but-" he started, but was interrupted by a crash. The three turned in the direction of the sound, and was greeted by the sight of a seven-foot-tall man(?) with a giant stick in his hand. Simmons opened her mouth, but Daisy beat her to it.

"What the HELL?"


	3. Cyclops and Demigods, Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy fights a cyclops, and Daisy and Simmons naturally have a lot of questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my longest chapter, which isn't saying much XD
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and support <3

Percy froze for a total of one second before pulling out a pen (a PEN) and uncapping it. Daisy and Simmons stared the pen, waiting for it to do something, and it did. Daisy blinked her eyes, not fully comprehending what she was seeing. Percy was holding an uncapped pen, but then it flickered and transformed into . . . a bronze SWORD? What was going on?

Percy gripped his pen/sword and launched himself at the man, and Daisy could see now that the man had one eye. Or was it two? It was flickering, like the pen . . . Someone screamed. 

"Daisy, what is he doing?!" Oh, so that was Simmons. Daisy tugged her girlfriend behind the Santa throne, holding her arm out. 

"I don't know, but he's going to get himself killed!" Percy was dodging and slashing with his pen/sword, the man (cyclops?) lumbering towards him and swinging his bat. Somehow, he was avoiding the hits. 

The teen (if he was really 17 years old) thrust his arm at the fountain. Daisy knew this would confirm his powers, and it did. She and Simmons gasped as he manipulated the water to rise out of the fountain and wrap around his enemy's head. The subject exercised a lot of control, Daisy noted. 

"Daisy," Simmons whispered, her voice harsh. "What do we DO?"

"Let me try something," Daisy muttered, and stepped out from behind the Santa seat. She threw her arm out, letting the vibrations pass through her and hurtling through the air, throwing the (she'd decided to call it monster) backwards and into the wall. 

_Shoot_. Were the civilians- 

"You're a demigod too?" Percy yelled, grappling with the monster. His eyes were wild, and he was still clutching his pen/sword on his hand. Was that his chosen weapon, even though he literally had water powers? And what was this "demigod" stuff about? "Are you Roman? I've never seen you before at Camp Half-Blood." 

Roman? Camp Half-Blood? What was this kid talking about? Daisy and Simmons glanced at each other, and Simmons raised her ICER.

"NO!" Percy shouted, still attached to the monster. "Mortal weapons do no damage." 

_Mortal?_

"What are you talking about? Demigods? Mortals?" Daisy asked. She took a second to scan the mall. There wasn't anyone left, they must have all scattered once the monster attacked. Daisy sighed, relieved, then gripped Simmons' hand. She could feel the scientist trembling, the ICER still in her hand. Daisy wanted to help Percy by quaking the monster, but she couldn't risk accidentally hurting him. Together, the two watched as Percy fought with the monster for a few more minutes, and finally with one stab of his sword the monster exploded into dust. 

Daisy and Simmons were so, so confused.

Percy stood, panting. He took a few steps towards the two women, but stopped when Daisy held out her arm. The ground trembled, and cracks formed under the woman's feet. She concentrated, and the trembling stopped. Percy stared at the cracks, then at Daisy. She and Simmons clutched each other's hands, remembering their vow on not finding out whether Percy could blood-bend. 

"What's going on?" Simmons asked, fear slipping through her words. Daisy squeezed her hand tighter. 

"Our enhanced has a little more going on in his life than we know," she muttered back. 

"I'm not an 'enhanced,'" Percy said, taking another step closer. Daisy and Simmons tensed up, preparing themselves for a fight. "I'm a demigod, a child of Poseidon."

Poseidon? The Greek god of the sea? Daisy and Simmons glanced at each other, then raised their eyebrows. Their skepticism was clear. 

"Look, the Greek gods are real," he said, his face straight. Was he insane? "If you don't believe me, that's fine, but you saw what happened." 

Daisy bit her lip. He wasn't wrong, and maybe his water powers were genetic. The Greek gods being real was actually a plausible explanation. Daisy wondered how many inhumans she had met that were actually demigods. 

"You're a demigod, too, aren't you?" Percy pointed at Daisy, who recoiled. "You made the Cyclops fly backwards without touching it, and it felt weird. Like . . . vibrations?" Daisy flinched, and Simmons rubbed her back. They both wanted to speak up, ask questions, but Percy still scared them. They didn't like it. 

Percy stared at the cracks in the ground, rubbing his forehead. He stayed like that for a few minutes, and Daisy and Simmons didn't dare break the silence. Suddenly, his head shot up and he looked at Daisy. "Oh my gods, you're a daughter of Poseidon, aren't you? The vibrations, you could cause earthquakes! You're my sister!"

A few hours ago, Daisy would've been elated if there were even the smallest chance that she was related to Percy Jackson. Now . . .

"But you're an adult, and being the daughter of a Big 3 would attract a lot of monsters. How could you survive on your own?" Percy muttered, staring intensely at her. He was really in the Zone™, and Daisy and Simmons didn't want to risk breaking him out of it, even if they were insanely uncomfortable. This mission did not go the way they expected. 

Percy eyed Simmons. "But you're not on your own . . . Does she know about your powers? Or does the Mist cover it up?"

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not some daughter of Poseidon, or a demigod, unless my psycho killer dad was secretly a sea god. I'm an inhuman. And I'm guessing you're not."

It was Percy's turn to look confused. "What's an inhuman?"

"A genetically altered race of humans who have genes that lie dormant until they're activated by a transformation using the gas of alien crystals called Terrigen."

Percy's eyes widened. ". . . Wow."

Simmons tugged at Daisy, pulling her back. "Excuse me," she whispered. "should we be sharing this with the subject?"

Daisy glanced back to where he was unashamedly staring at them. "He's got control of his powers, so he won't explode on us any minute, and if he's really the son of a GOD, we need to find out more. And for that, we need him to trust us." The two straightened up, as if they weren't just having a secret conversation. 

Percy took a few more steps forward, closing the distance between them. Daisy lowered her sword, although she noticed that he didn't cap his pen/sword. 

"How do I know I can trust you?" Percy asked. Yep, he had definitely heard their conversation. 

Daisy and Simmons glanced at each other. "Um . . ." 

Daisy looked at Percy's pen/sword thingy. It was still changing, transforming from a pen to a sword and then back to a pen again. He caught her staring. 

"Can you see through the Mist?" Percy asked, holding up his pen/sword. Daisy flinched back. "What does this look like?"

"A pen," Simmons answered. Daisy drooped. If they didn't see the same thing, then she was probably going crazy. Which reminded her that she still needed to answer. 

". . . A pen." Percy scrutinized her. He could probably hear the uncertainty in her voice. 

"That's not true." Scratch that, he could definitely hear the uncertainty in her voice. 

Daisy cast a nervous look at Simmons, who raised her eyebrows in reply. "Ok, fine, sometimes it looks like a pen and other times it looks like a-a bronze sword." 

Simmons' eyebrows went higher. Oh great, now her own girlfriend thought she was crazy. "Dais, what are you talking about?"

"It's true! It's like . . ." Daisy gestured wildly. "flickering between a sword and a pen. It started when he uncapped his pen and the Cy-monster came."

Percy looked like he was in the Zone™ again. 

"'Cy' what?" Simmons asked softly. Her eyes creased as she looked worriedly at Daisy.

"The guy Percy was-"

"You're not mortal," Percy interrupted. Both Daisy and Simmons looked at him in surprise.

"EXCUSE me?" 

Percy capped his sword, turning it back into a pen. He pocketed it, and said, "That's a possible explanation as to why you can partially see through the Mist. The other is that you're clear sighted, but that would probably be too normal an explanation for an 'inhuman.'"

Daisy turned to Simmons. "Am I mortal?!" She really hoped she was. 

"That's . . . actually a good question." Shoot. "With your genes, you aren't completely human, so it would make sense if you weren't mortal, like me. I'd have to discuss it with Fitz when we get back." 

Great, then she'd be subjected to the poking and prodding that comes with being something _other_. Daisy sighed.

Percy spoke up. "Come on, we have up get you somewhere safe. The monsters can sense a demigod a mile away, who knows if they can sense an 'inhuman.' I know a safe place."

Daisy and Simmons glanced at each other. They both knew they needed to get Percy on the Bus, and this was their chance. "We know a safe place too, and it's closer, but it's also kind of . . . secret."

"I'm good with secrets." Percy said, his lips curled into a smirk. 

"I'm sure," Simmons quickly assured. "but this is 'put a bag over your head and lead you there' secret." 

Percy looked at the two strangely. 

"If it helps, they did that to me the first time I went onboard," Daisy added, smiling.

"I really shouldn't trust you guys," Percy said, and Daisy and Simmons grew tense. "but you guys aren't monsters, so okay. Let's go to the secret place!"


	4. The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team interrogates Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! thank you guys so much for reading <3

Daisy opened the door to the interrogation room, letting Percy stumble in. She could sense Percy's eyes darting everywhere in the bag they put over his head. The rest of the team filed into the room, and she closed the door behind them. Daisy guided Percy over to the single chair, sat him down, and yanked the bag off. Percy looked around, taking note of the situation. _Like any natural fighter would do._

"Where are we?" he asked, looking to Daisy and Simmons. The two stood on both sides of Coulson on the other side of the table, while May and Ward stood at the back to serve as the intimidation.

Coulson smiled, his dad-mode activating. "Welcome. We just have to ask you a few questions, evaluate your powers, put you on the Index, ask you not to use your powers again, and then you're free to go!" Daisy blinked. That wasn't the most convincing way to go about this, but ok.

"Wait, what?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Daisy, Jemma, where are we?"

"Our safe place," Daisy said, smiling apologetically. 

Now both of Percy's eyebrows were raised. "Who _are_ you guys?"

Coulson used his dad-smile, although his eyes told a different story. "That's none of your concern."

"That's not suspicious at all," Percy snarked, leaning back in his chair. He tapped the table with his fingernail, his eyes still darting all over the room. "I'm gonna . . . go." He stood up, and the team slid over to the door and blocked him. Percy's hand strayed near his pocket, to where Daisy knew his pen was. 

"You can either cooperate, or we contain you in here forever." Coulson threatened, his dad-mode turned off.

Daisy raised an eyebrow in his direction. He usually wasn't this cold to the subjects, and it was especially surprising considering how young Percy was. "Okay, calm down, AC, he's just a teenager."

"A teenager with some pretty potent powers," Coulson replied, raising his eyebrow back. 

Simmons wrung her hands. "He's right Dais. You said it yourself, he could possibly control bodily fluids."

"I can, you know." Everyone turned to Percy. "Control bodily fluids. Listen, I'd really love to talk, but my girlfriend is expecting me soon, and if I don't meet her, she'll get mad. So-" he snapped his fingers, and the team's (besides Daisy) eyes glazed. Daisy herself just furiously rubbed her eyes. "-I was never here. You have no memory of me." 

Percy sauntered to the door, stopping when he felt Daisy's eyes on him. 

"That's an impressive trick," she said, crossing her arms. 

Percy pulled out his pen, assuming a defensive stance. "Are you gonna keep me here?"

Daisy shook her head, her arms dropping to her sides. "No, run along. See your girlfriend. Happy holidays!" 

He smiled and straightened up, pocketing his pen once again. "Thanks, and happy holidays to you and your girlfriend too." 

Daisy grinned, and Percy ran away. She listened as his feet thudded, and stuck her head outside of the room. 

"Other way."

"Thanks."

And so Percy left the Bus to meet his girlfriend, and Daisy kept this mission a secret from the rest of the team. That was the end of this story, although the demigods and SHIELD have had many more close calls. However, Daisy and Percy never saw each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> validation is appreciated
> 
> ty for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
